I dont care, I still love you
by AMP96
Summary: Darkness, love, death and near death. GokuderaxOC M for later chapters.


She stepped into the class as the bell rang and the teacher sat up to introduce her to the class. "Everyone, I want you to pay attention. We have a new student transferring from Italy. Please welcome Aniella to the class." She stood up, her black hair that was streaked red in random places covered most of her face, she was looking down at her feet. "Come on, don't be shy…" he went to put his hand on her shoulder but was stopped by her quickly looking up and glaring at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

She looked back down, her hair fell to where you could only see one of her eyes and she spoke, "I may look weak, but I can assure you I could take all of you out right now if I had the right motives." Tsuna swallowed hard. 'She is scary…' he thought and everyone watched as she sat down in the seat next to Gokudera in the back.

She spoke to no body and only talked when she was called on to answer a question. You could hear a light Italian accent when she spoke, but it was soft. Her voice in general was soft, in fact, she looked soft in general, except the way she dressed. She wore the school outfit but she dyed it, and it was dark. Instead of a white short sleeved shirt, it was black and red tye-dye and the skirt was black. She wore a black, light weight long sleeve under her school shirt, which she left unbuttoned. Under the skirt were dark, tight fitting shorts that went down to the top of the knee where as the skirt ended half-way down the thigh. She wore combat boots to tie in the outfit. Gokudera felt slightly intimidated by her, but he shrugged it of.

Later after school she was sitting outside, reading a book when the gang walked by. Yamamoto greeted her kindly, "Hey, Aniella wasn't it?" she barely looked from her book and answered him with the slightest nod.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing? She doesn't look like she is in the mood to talk!" Tsuna whispered furiously after pulling him aside. Reborn hit him.

"Tsuna, that's no way to treat a woman, Yamamoto had it right." Gokudera looked at Reborn wearily.

"I think I stand with 10th on this one, I think we should just leave her alone." Gokudera added. But disregarding what he said, Reborn walked towards, recognized her then pulled a gun on her and fired.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted but it was in vain for the girl was gone. In a dark flash, she was right behind Reborn.

"Ciao Reborn-san, didn't think we would meet again so soon." She said, with a wild grin on her face. Everyone stared at her in awe as they saw the book had a bullet jammed into the cover.

"Still metal plating your books I see." He replied, the gun now put away. "What are you doing in Japan?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"Mother thought I needed to get out more so she sent me to study abroad, however, she could only afford this school so that's why I'm here and not in the Ivy League school I could be in." she shook her head, "She always thought she had more money than she actually does…" she trailed of but then quickly came back to reality. "Your turn, why are YOU in Japan Reborn?"

"I'm training the 10th Vongola to be the greatest mafia boss." He pointed to Tsuna, whose mouth was still dropped open and Reborn kicked his jaw up, shutting it for him. "Close your mouth, its rude to gawk." Ignoring Tsuna's pain, he continued to talk with Aniella, "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to join our family, your skills would be a wonderful change than the ones we have now."

She chuckled, "They're the kind that head into battle head on in broad daylight?" He nodded, "Then gladly I will join." She looked at the group and she saw a certain look in all their faces, and sighed. "I understand its not going to be that easy to join, is it?" Reborn smirked and shook his head.

"A battle in strength would put them at a disadvantage," he got a scoff from Gokudera, and he turned to look at him, "am I wrong Gokudera?"

He nodded, "I would kick her ass any day of the week." He said pulling dynamite out with a cocky grin on his face. "Pick your weapon."

She sighed, "Obviously you don't know any rules of fighting; rule number one is never underestimate your opponent." She grinned with a toothy smirk, and pulled something small and shiny from inside her sleeves, then looked to Reborn, "when should I stop? Before I make the kill?" he nodded and in a flash, she was gone.

Gokudera swung his head in every direction, looking for her when his cloths and skin were torn by super thin needles that seemed to come from everywhere. "What the hell is going on! I don't see her anywhere!"

Tsuna walked over to Reborn, "Who is this girl, and how do you know her Reborn?"

"Her name is Aniella, as you're well aware. She despised her name because it meant little lamb, implying she was weak so she chose a profession that would set the record straight that she was strong, she became an assassin. She was very good at hiding and stealth tactics. Me and her were on a mission not to long ago where we had to take out someone who was going to compromise us. She was cold and calculating, I found her to be intriguing. However I failed where she succeeded and I was wounded badly, I was seen by the guard and fought them off while she killed the target. She saved me that day, just as I was about to get dealt a death blow, when all the guards collapsed. She picked me up and took me back to the base we set up and nursed me back to health." Tsuna looked at Reborn in awe, then shifted gears and began to worry about Gokudera.

"Will Gokudera-kun be safe against her?" Tsuna asked.

"Perfectly so, she knows the difference between injuring and fatally wounding people." He said watching Gokudera's frustration with a grin on his face.

"Come out and fight me face to face you coward!" Gokudera roared. So out of nowhere, she appeared behind him.

"Boo." She whispered in his ear and he jumped away, throwing bombs in her general direction. However the bombs didn't go off. She stood there, the bombs disengaged by her needles, were stranded at her feet, "Damn it!" he quickly threw more at her, and they were all defused within seconds.

"Are you quite done yet?" she yawned. "This game just got boring." Angrily he threw so many bombs at her that it could have blown up a good portion of the block, however, they were defused as soon as they were thrown. She looked at the baby, "Am I quite done here? Have I passed?"

"The hell you have! That's for the 10th to decide!" Gokudera looked at Tsuna who suddenly was burdened with the task of deciding.

"Uhhh," she looked at Gokudera, then at Aniella, then to Reborn then back to Aniella, "you can join." He sighed in defeat.

Gokudera looked very upset, but before he could say anything Aniella spoke. "Thank you, Tsuna. I am honored to join your family." she bowed curtly and disappeared.


End file.
